Sparks and Secrets
by kakashiisasexymothereffer
Summary: A simple love scene between Katara and Aang, with a little drama thanks to brother influence. Rated M for a reason! Plz read!


­­_Hello! _

_Another Kataang romance fanfic I whipped up for you! I hope you enjoy!_

_Just to let you know beforehand, there is a sex scene. Rated M for a reason! If you can't handle these things, please don't read._

_Of course, I don't own Avatar. I do own MissRatava Co. It is copyrighted by me! Hehe! Muahaha!_

_With lots of love!_

_Miss Ratava_

_PS: Long live Kataang! Now and Forever! _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sparks and Secrets

Sparks flew. From the fire and from their hearts. They knew the secret in each others minds. It revolved around their hearts. Blushes rose to their cheeks and they looked away from each other.

"Gosh!" Sokka rolled his eyes. "I am sick of this secret love stuff, I am going to bed." He got up and stretched.

"I am going to follow Snoozles. I think I have felt enough vibrations already." Toph got up and headed to her rock tent. "Night!" she yelled behind her as she bended the rock door behind her.

"Night Toph!" everyone said at once.

After realizing that Aang and Katara said it at once, they blushed again. Sokka sighed and walked into his tent.

The fire dwindled and it became darker out. Thankfully, they didn't see each other's red faces. Katara looked in Aang's direction.

"Aren't you going to go to bed yet?" she asked him nervously.

"Not yet." He replied softly. "I'm not tired yet. Are you?"

"No." she said.

There was a moment of silence that fell between the two love-birds.

"So….why aren't you tired?" Katara asked.

"I just…have a lot on my mind." Aang hated making excuses. He knew what he had to do, but he just couldn't say what he wanted. His mind wouldn't let him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine." He said.

"Are you sure? It might help you fall asleep if you talk about it."

"Fine. I will only talk if you answer my question first."

"Okay. What is it?"

"How would you describe our relationship?"

"Hmmm…I guess that I would say that it's a brotherly friendship. Why?"

"Oh" was all he said.

"Do you think that too?" she asked him.

"I actually thought of the relationship as more than that." He sighed.

"Well, we are family. We all are." She comforted him. She got up and walked over to sit next to him as he stared into the fire.

"That isn't what I meant." He said simply.

"Oh. You meant…oh." She said to herself.

Silence arose between them again.

Aang felt nervous and he started to sweat.

"Ithoughtthatifyouthoughtthatyouwantedtomaybegooutsometimethatmaybe…" he said quickly, but was cut off by a pair of warm lips.

As Katara pulled away, he smiled nervously, getting more sweaty by the minute.

"I would love to, Aang. I love you." She said, but immediately covered her mouth with her hand, realizing what she had just said to the Avatar.

Aang stared at her in shock. But shrugged off the comment and simply said "I love you too" back to her.

She started to feel nervous and started to sweat herself. She was anxious and excited. She wanted him and only him.

He wanted the same. After the many months of waiting and wishing, he finally freed his mind, and now he wanted to be hers.

Their lips met for another kiss, but this kiss was more than the peck they shared before. It was full of passion and love that they had never felt for each other. They unlocked the secret door to the place that only they knew of and no one else.

Her wet fingers moved down to the bottom of his tunic where she gently removed it. Their lip-locking stopped for a moment while the tunic was lift over his head and tossed to the side. She looked at him with a mischievous smile and kissed his neck. Her fingers traced his chest muscles, but worked a little low and caused Aang to react.

"How far do you want to go?" he asked her.

"As far as you want." She said. The moon was full and she felt naughty. He could sense it.

He smiled at her. He knew that he would regret it if he went to far, but then again…he always wanted to fell himself inside her.

They leaned in for another kiss. Once their lips met, their fingers immediately traced each others backbones, finding the creases in their clothes and ripping them off. Katara led Aang to lie down and she quickly lied on top. She straddled his waist, feeling his member grow larger as she rocked her body back and forth. Aang moaned.

"Katara." He said.

"Yes, Aang?" she asked with interest.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, Aang….Go ahead." She said, and with that, he flipped her over and she got on her knees.

"I love you, Katara" Aang said and slid inside her. Her muscles contracted around his member and she felt pain. Because she was still a virgin, she had no experience. Aang was the first man she had ever let free to, so she was still tight, but her walls soon adapted to what was held between them. She moaned in pleasure.

Aang felt a sensation that he had never felt before. He felt his body tremble in passion. He felt his member growing inside of his lover. His body pulsed and he started shaking.

Katara felt his movement and she started bucking her hips. She tossed her head back and started moaning loudly. Aang shoved his fist in her mouth to prevent them from getting caught by Toph and Sokka. A sensation swept through both of their bodies like a wave, traveling from the tips of their fingers to the bottoms of their feet. It was amazing.

They never wanted it to end, but after a few moments in heaven, the sensation subsided. Aang pulled out of her, his member drenched in a sticky white fluid.

"I love you, Katara." He said as he looked into her sapphire eyes.

"I love you too, Aang, with all my heart." She said and gave him another kiss.

Right when their lips met, Sokka barged out of his tent after hearing "I love you."

"Finally!" he said as he walked out in the middle of their kiss.

"Oh my gosh." He said as he looked at what they weren't wearing and what they were doing. Aang and Katara pulled away quickly and they tried to cover themselves up.

His jaw was dropped, at a loss of words and totally surprised at what he saw.

"Shit." Aang said as he gathered his clothes on the ground.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! DO YOU DO THIS EVERYNIGHT?!" he screamed at them. "Katara you are only 14! Why the hell did you think that you could do this!"

"I..uh…well..umm…" she stuttered.

"You have nothing to say, huh?! I can't believe I trusted you! You and Aang are never allowed to do this again! No matter what you say, I will never trust you again. You may never see each other again!" He shouted and went to knock on the rock door of Toph's tent.

"What is it Snoozles?!" she yelled from inside.

"Can I come in?!" he yelled at the rock door.

She bended the door down and expanded the rock tent so that it fit both of them. After Sokka was inside, she bended the door shut again.

Aang and Katara shifted away from each other.

"I can't believe him! He always gets in my way, telling me what to do. 'Katara do this, Katara don't do that' blah, blah, blah. I can't believe he broke us up." She sighed and sat down with her knees to her chest.

"Well, he doesn't have to now, because I have a gift for you." He held out his hand with a necklace in it. There was a carved stone piece in the middle. It read "love and hope." A piece of white ribbon held it on.

"Aang! It's beautiful!" she screamed in delight.

"Katara, will you marry me?" he said simply as he slowly kneeled down.

"Of course!" she picked him up and hugged him. "I wouldn't want to marry any other man."

"Oh, thank you Katara. You have made me probably the happiest person in the world." He said and kissed her with more passion than any of their kisses had been before.

"I love you so much!" Katara said.

"I love you so much more." He said.

She took a deep breath and sat down on the earth beneath her. Aang followed her suit and sat next to her. Katara leaned on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Now, how are we going to tell Sokka and Toph?" she asked him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked it!

And I hope that you click on the review button! I love to hear from my readers!

With much love,

Miss Ratava


End file.
